Todomatsu
Matsuno (松野 トド松) |image = File:Chara_todomatsu.png |caption = Todomatsu as he appears in the 2015 anime. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Blood type |Row 2 info = A |Row 3 title = Date of birth |Row 3 info = May 24 |Row 4 title = 1966 VA |Row 4 info = Haruko Kitahama |Row 5 title = 1988 VA |Row 5 info = Megumi Hayashibara (substituted by Mari Mashiba for 1 line in episode 46) |Row 6 title = 2015 VA |Row 6 info = Miyu Irino |Row 7 title = English VA|Row 7 info = Max Mittelman |Row 8 title = Family|Row 8 info = Matsuyo Matsuno (mother) Matsuzō Matsuno (father) Osomatsu Matsuno (older brother) Karamatsu Matsuno (older brother) Choromatsu Matsuno (older brother) Ichimatsu Matsuno (older brother) Jyuchimatsu Matsuno (older brother)}} Todomatsu Matsuno (松野 トド松 Matsuno Todomatsu) is a character in the series Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets, identified as the youngest brother. His name derives from 椴松 (todomatsu), the Japanese name for the abies fir tree. His place in the order of the sextuplets was left ambiguous or not of any particular importance in early media. However, he has been outright confirmed and established as the youngest son in recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2018 spin-off Osomatsu-san. Overview In the original manga of ''-kun'', Todomatsu's settings given by Akatsuka describe him as the "number 1" flustered type, easily clumsy and touchy. However, later Fujio Pro descriptions have put emphasis on him being the youngest, and add in the phrase "After all"/"to summarize"/"in the end" (todo no tsumari) for a further pun on his name and him falling last. His profile on Koredeiinoda questions if he is obedient or spoiled as the youngest, but concludes that there's no clear evidence as to his personality. Even so, it is more common to now see him described as the laid-back, spoiled youngest brother with not much reference paid to his flustered attitude, save for the profile in the CR Osomatsu-kun game (which also claims he's the boy that falls). In Episode 7 of -san, Todomatsu was called "Totty" by Aida and Sacchi. This nickname is then commonly used by characters in later episodes, as well as the voice actors in the episode 12 commentary. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance There is nothing to visually set Todomatsu apart from the other five as a child, and he cannot be told apart from the others easily by other characters most of the time. In the Takeshobo reprints, he was given the theme color of yellow, with his uniform shirt being depicted with green buttons. However, April Fools' joke for the ''-san'' website depicts the younger Todomatsu with orange as his assigned color. Personality He is a bit of a belligerent child and left complaining and flustered by upsetting situations, whether being lead into trouble by a brother or his own foolishness. However, this does not stop him from acting in tandem with his brothers and bullying Chibita, or even attacking Chibita on his own (though it can be seen he's not very strong in fights and will lose out in one-on-one conflicts). As with his brothers, he's not averse to food and may even be lured in with it as a trap Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "Industrial Spying for 10 Yen" (10円もらって産業スパイだ), eBookJapan.. Compared to the other five, his individual hobbies may seem more lax, with him liking to play with marbles Osomatsu-kun volume 6, "Papa's Lonely Sunday" (パパのちびしい日曜日), eBookJapan. or model airplanes with Jyushimatsu Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" (帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ), eBookJapan. When trying to impress Totoko early on, he attempts ballet, though he's not too great at it and is pranked by Osomatsu Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "Autumn Fever" (いかれちゃう秋, eBookJapan.. Though he enjoys swimming, he hates the heat of the public baths as they make him feel dizzy Osomatsu-kun volume 8, "Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ), eBookJapan. and does what he can to avoid any unnecessary bathing Osomatsu-kun volume 10, "An Endurance Contest to Travel Abroad" (がまん大会で外国旅行), eBookJapan.. He tends to have a minimal amount of yen saved up, in one instance 30 Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Osomatsu Inc." (おそ松株式会社), eBookJapan. and another with 70''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 11, "Students at a Boarding House Get Lazy" (下宿の学生がめんどうみるよ), eBookJapan.. In the 80s manga, he is shown to be insecure and upset at Osomatsu forgetting his name in "Osomatsu the Yakuza", and repeatedly stresses "I'm Todomatsu!"Osomatsu-kun volume 33, "Osomatsu the Yakuza" (おそ松のヤクザさん), eBookJapan.. Otherwise, he is shown to be average as any other boy, pleased to spend mysterious money he received on toy cars Osomatsu-kun volume 33, "Osomatsu's Family is Suddenly Rich" (とつぜんリッチなおそ松一家).. In a story where the boys claim separate rooms of the houses as theirs, he opts to turn the kitchen into "Todomatsu's Restaurant" and forces his family to each pay 1500 yen to eat the food he cooked, though the dish is never specified''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 34, "Our Rooms are Cool" (ぼくたちの部屋はかっこいいぞ), eBookJapan.. The first time the boys meet Iyami in the series, Todomatsu's name is mistaken by him as being Doromatsu Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ), eBookJapan.. However, in the 1988 show, he gets mistaken for Osomatsu by both Iyami and Totoko on two separate occasions. When licked by a scientist, he is stated to taste rather "bitter"Osomatsu-kun volume 3, "An Animal Experiment Using the Sextuplets" (六つ子をつかって動物実験), eBookJapan.. Teenager (-san movie) Appearance Up until sometime after age 16, Todomatsu is virtually the same as the rest of his brothers. However, at some point afterwards and up to the age of 18, he is shown to be considerably shorter than the other five and carry a much younger, childish impression to his appearance with flushed, round cheeks. His larger pupils and cat-like mouth also appear around this time. Because of his smaller size and possible lagged growth in comparison to the rest by age 18, the high school 3rd year uniform he wears is much too loose on his body. Personality The 18-year old Todomatsu is a lot more considerably childish than his current 20something self, but also more openly caring and clingy to any older brothers. He will cry if left on his own and become insecure and frightened, especially when lost or stranded from any others. During the meeting of this Todomatsu with his adult self, it would seem that his older counterpart's pep talk may suggest the path he took in crafting a more "popular" and sociable persona, and attempting to use his apparent cuteness as a way to do whatever he wants. As a side effect, this would flip his dependence on his brothers to being the undesirable attempt at disregarding them and going his own path. Another possible pivotal inspiration for his "dry monster" nature also comes earlier when he expresses anxiety to Osomatsu about their future, in the lead-up to their graduation but is brushed off and told to not think of that now. Adult (-san) Appearance To differentiate him from the others as an adult, Todomatsu often is shown to have larger, shinier pupils, a small cat-like mouth, and pink highlights to his hair. He often dresses in pink and usually wears a brown beanie with his hoodie. His signature alternate outfit from the hoodie is a white dress shirt with a pink tie and matching shorts, paired with matching shoes and a boater hat with a pink stripe. Personality He is the effeminate brother and most fashion-forward to the current trends (so he believes), unlike Karamatsu whose fashion seems to go back to the 60s. Because of this, Todomatsu is considered the chick magnet to his brothers and was seen on a casual date with two girls beside him, and even flirted with a female interviewer when the brothers were looking for a job. However, though he appears cute and innocent on the surface, his cold side gets revealed when he pretends to not know his brothers, such as ignoring Osomatsu when he bumped into him while on a date with the two girls. A later and more notable instance was when he shunned his brothers in order to prevent being humiliated before Aida and Sacchi, the female baristas at Sutabaa, which Choromatsu in particular realized was part of his two-faced personality. He is also shown to have manipulative intent when he declined from his mother's custody interview under the pretense of wanting to be independent on his own, cheering when she believed his speech and picked him to stay with her. He also pretended to care about Ichimatsu's ESP Kitty, only for the cat to reveal that he wanted to sell him for money. Even though he's pointedly unsuccessful with girls, to where mixers turn out horrible or leave him unnoticed, and an attempt at a date was ruined by Dekapan chasing after Dayon (and others ruined by his brothers "exiling him" from girls), the fact that he managed to hang out with girls at all leaves him vulnerable to being cast out by his entire family for a time simply due to his brothers' jealousy and manipulation about him no longer fitting the "virgin NEET" label. Relationships Karamatsu As children (-kun) In the original manga, this duo would seem to be the most prominent after that of Osomatsu and Choromatsu, in instances where both brothers' names can be confirmed. A common theme in some of their appearances is Todomatsu getting upset at Karamatsu over leading them into trouble, or over doing something ridiculous (such as eating all the rice and having to be cut down from a tree). In "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years", a running gag has Karamatsu constantly bothering an unidentified brother that may either be this boy or Jyushimatsu; they are the two left unaccounted for, and it is hard to figure what could have been Akatsuka's intent. Featured appearances (manga): * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス) * "Chibita's Head is the Best in the World" (チビ太のおつむは世界一) * "Where Did the New Years' Card Go?" (どこへいくのか年賀状) * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Has the "big brother" duty for Chibita handed over to him by Karamatsu * "A Seaside Tummy Song" '(おなかがうたう浜辺のうた)- The two serve grilled corn * '"Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ) * "Noisy Sextuplets" '''4koma strip Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (as part of a classroom scene with Osomatsu) * 8 (stripped by Chibita) * 10 (sitting together along with Jyushimatsu, crying over a sick Osomatsu) * 11 (the two, along with Osomatsu, briefly spy on Iyami) * 14 (the two can be heard passing out cards. They later accuse one another of being aliens during the brawl between sextuplets) * 15 (First seen as part of a trio with Osomatsu, as their mother's freezing Iyami. Later seen attempting to amuse Iyami, with Karamatsu telling a joke to Todomatsu. They later attempt to throw a ball to hit Iyami, but Todomatsu hits Osomatsu instead. They then try to throw marbles, but Osomatsu trips on them) * 20 (with Osomatsu when he smells something odd in the air) * 23 (they and Osomatsu have no clue about numbers) * 40 (groups off with Karamatsu to run away) * 46 (Todomatsu is knocked out by an oden pot, and Karamatsu is dragged into a machine) * 48 (order the temple participant into the freezing water and become amazed that he can bear it out) * 57 (by each others' sides in the family marching line) * 59 (seen with Karamatsu, who attempts to disguise himself as a tree while the two spy; they are later shot by Hatabou) * 61 (hiding in a pipe with Osomatsu. The three then pop out to scare Chibita) * 62 (attempting to look for the bonus at the police station) Ichimatsu As children (-kun) There are at least two major appearances that can be confirmed of this duo. It is likely they were grouped together due to the fact they each fell 2nd and 5th in the original role-call by Matsuyo (Osomatsu-'''Ichimatsu-Karamatsu-Choromatsu-'Todomatsu'-Jyushimatsu), which could be split off into halves, rather than Akatsuka going with the name theming sense in such instances to where Karamatsu and Todomatsu would have been put as the duo. In their first appearance together, Ichimatsu attempts to warn Todomatsu of an angry neighbor that's caught them attempting to steal his persimmons, but both get tied to his tree. Featured appearances (manga): * "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる) * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Todomatsu passes the duty of the race to Ichimatsu * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 1 (Todomatsu beats up Ichimatsu to claim a side dish as his) * 2 (Todomatsu whines about not wanting to smell Ichimatsu's socks from the position they're entangled in) * 5 (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu follow each other out of the house) * 6 (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu want to go see the "ghost") * 8 (The two mock Chibita for trying to be a good kid by cheating with his hat) * 10 (Both become confused and upset by Totoko marching into the house to make Osomatsu's impending death about her; the two later lead the charge against Iyami in the park and then become horrified at his apparent demise) * 16 (Both mock Chibita for his height) * 20 (The two point out that Chibita's wading pool is full of mosquitoes) * 24 (Both are confused and freaked out by the breakfast fish starting to wobble) * 26 (These two spy on their dad attempting to buy cigarettes and get him to buy them gum instead) * 28 (Todomatsu attempts to pass responsibility of the can opener to Ichimatsu) * 48 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, all disgusted by Iyami's smelly sock. The two later act as a trio with Karamatsu to try to freeze the new temple participant) Jyushimatsu As children (-kun) Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu can sometimes be seen together as well, to where their separate room doors are seen next to each other in the brief period that the Matsuno house had that setting. As with Karamatsu, Todomatsu winds up in an upsetting situation when he and Jyushimatsu decide to eat berries while gardening (that give them diarrhea). Featured appearances (manga): * "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" '(帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ)- The two play with model airplanes, but Chibita smashes their toys * "'I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Jyushimatsu passes the duty of the race to Todomatsu * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Todomatsu passes the babysitting duty over to Jyushimatsu. Jyushimatsu then hits Todomatsu over the head when he fails to go past the second floor, telling him he has no discipline. * "Prince Chibil's Tokyo Holiday" (チビル王子の東京の休日)- Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu split off into a duo to search a mall for their missing brothers * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん)- Though the switch occurs off-panel, it is to be inferred that Todomatsu passed the "big brother" duty to Jyushimatsu. * "The Monthly Salary was Lost" ' (月給おとせばくろうするぜ)- Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu take up a gardening job to raise money, then pose as flower-selling girls. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 10 (they and Karamatsu can be seen crying over a sick Osomatsu; Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu later express anger about Iyami trying to kill their brother) * 15 (the two and Osomatsu appear in a brief reaction shot to Iyami wanting to take a bath) * 19 (Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu call out in concern for their parents when their bodies swap back; Todomatsu later asks Jyushimatsu if he thinks they all swapped bodies too, but Jyushimatsu points out they all look the same) * 39 (as part of the soba-selling trio with Choromatsu) * 71 (as part of the "mom team" with Choromatsu) Choromatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "'Attack! The Wild Cat Strategy" (とつげきーっ！ノラネコ作戦) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 20 (tell Osomatsu to hit the watermelon bomb) * 28 (Choromatsu passes responsibility of the can opener to Todomatsu) * 29 (Choromatsu hits Todomatsu in hopes of collecting insurance money from Iyami) * 32 (Choromatsu scolds Todomatsu for holding Totoko's hand) * 33 (Choromatsu and Todomatsu are seen playing catch at the circus) * 39 (as part of the soba delivery trio with Jyushimatsu) * 45 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu; Todomatsu is later taken out of the ski race in an accident) * 48 (cleaning the temple as part of a trio with Ichimatsu) * 52 (Choromatsu and Todomatsu ride a tank to fire at Iyami) * 53 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) * 58 (drag Osomatsu underwater so that Choromatsu can take his place) * 71 (as part of the "mom team" with Jyushimatsu) * 60 (Todomatsu keeps count of how Choromatsu keeps striking out at baseball) * 84 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) Osomatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" Another possible adult setting is given in this Big Comic beer advertisement story. By age 35, Todomatsu is shown to work as a fishmonger. He can be differentiated by his spiked crew-cut hair, and stubble on his face. Jyushimatsu believes it was Todomatsu's fault that their father died, due to Todomatsu selling him fish that still had a bone in it. But Todomatsu instead blames Choromatsu for holding up the traffic to the hospital. Todomatsu's marital status is not clarified in the story, although he was the last of the sextuplets to have dated Totoko all too briefly before she dumped him and found her true love somewhere else in the neighborhood. He and Totoko are still shown to be friendly when meeting for beer at the end in the illustration. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Todomatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting The 1966 anime had Todomatsu and Ichimatsu performed as a dual role by Haruko Kitahama, although another actress could understudy them upon occasion (Keiko Yamamoto, Mari Kitagawa). In later cameos in other Akatsuka-based adaptations that used the sextuplets, however, they would not be so differentiated by voice; Toei's 1969 Ataro anime had Masako Nozawa voicing all six, Todomatsu included. Initially, there wound up being a similar situation to the 1966 anime with the 1988 anime by Pierrot, as Megumi Hayashibara was cast Todomatsu but also had Ichimatsu handed to her as a secondary role by necessity (likely due to not needing another actress or to risk budgeting for a woman who'd only voice one minor character and have no other roles to cover). As Hayashibara voiced her given sextuplet roles the exact same way and within the same range, the two boys' lines can often be confused for one another in early episodes if it is unclear if it is Todomatsu or Ichimatsu speaking. However, after a while, she would become established as voicing Todomatsu (save for brief lines in episodes 31 and 46 where Mari Mashiba filled in) as her specific sextuplet, with Ichimatsu being a role she'd only occasionally understudy in the later half of the anime if nobody else was voicing him. She would also cover other brothers' parts if their usual actresses were unavailable for lines. Though Hayashibara would not reprise in the SanThree pachinko game, it is believed but not confirmed or backed up by any official sources that she may have been the actress who voiced both Todomatsu and Choromatsu in Daiichi's 2017 pachislot. As Miyu Irino voices Todomatsu in Osomatsu-san, this applies to any roles or age variants that may appear inside it. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime Todomatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Todomatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Todomatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances References Trivia * Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. * The todo no tsumari phrase associated with the character in later profiles derives from the final and largest stage of the Bora (gray-mullet) fish, known as a Todo. Therefore it may be accurate to see him as the final sextuplet, owing to some multi-level pun purposes used in the characters' names. The fact that the character is also set as a fishmonger in the beer ad could be further allusion to this. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sextuplets